


It's Enough

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Going Home, New York City Serenade speculation, One Shot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the pictures we got for the New York Serenade two hiatuses ago and the spoilers we got from the screening. Emma finally remembers, and realizes that Killian waited and remembered for over a year while she had a content, happy life. Killian soothes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm in the process of uploading all my stories from FanFiction to AO3, so this is the first of many stories. I hope you'll like them! (If you want to find me on FanFiction, look for Scared Swan)

It was so weird.

When Emma first saw this guy standing in her doorway, a relieved, and even happy, look on his face, familiarity had struck her. Somehow, somewhere, she'd met this guy before. Which was completely nuts, because she was pretty sure she had never seen his face in her entire life. She'd remember such a face.

Yet as he was standing in front of her, a vial with liquid in his hand, his blue eyes shining with hope...she could not deny the familiarity of him. The scruff of his beard, the piercing blue eyes, the ridiculous pirate garb...the one hand that did not seem to move at all. He wanted her to drink the potion, he practically begged her, and she just stared at him. A name was threatening to spill over her lips...but she couldn't possibly know it.

"Killian Jones." she whispered, making him stop mid-plea, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?" he whispered, as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

Emma took a step back. "How do I know that?" she asked, fear seeping through every syllable. She was shaking from head to toe, her heart beating in her chest, because  _Killian Jones_. That name. It meant something to her. Something deep inside her stirred, poked her heart and tried to break free from bonds.

"I don't know." the guy said, that annoyingly attractive Irish accent of his stirring something else inside her. She knew this man. She was certain now. "Emma, please. Drink this. I promise you, everything will make sense. Please." He looked ready to fall to his knees.

She stared at the pictures in her hand, the pictures of Henry. Pictures she'd never seen before, in a place they'd never been. Yet it was Henry. And this man, this  _pirate_  had them. A tear leaked from her eye, and her hand flew up to feel wetness on her cheek. "Why am I crying?"

"Because you remember. Deep down, you're remembering me," he pointed to the pictures, "and that. Emma..." Her name. The way his tongue wrapped around those two syllables. Everything about him was suddenly so familiar. It made her feel calm.

She reached out to the vial, taking it from his trembling fingers. "I have a family?" she whispered. "A father? A mother?"

"Yes. There are so many people who love you, Emma. If you only remembered..." He bit his lip, his blue eyes wide as he watched her uncork the vial.

"Well then...bottom's up." she said, and in a rush of faith in this oh-so-familiar man, she gulped the liquid down. For a moment nothing happened, and she was about to yell at the stranger for leading her on like that, but then her entire world got turned upside down.

Memories came rushing back, smothering her. Her 28th birthday...alone. Henry showing up, taking her to Storybrooke. Regina, Graham, her parents, the curse...and then him.

_Killian Jones! But most people know me by my more colourful moniker; Hook._

He'd been by her side. Always by her side. The beanstalk. When her son got taken to Neverland. Risking his life for her, for Henry. Almost got his shadow taken, but she saved him. He got them back.

And then...the second curse. Her memories wiped.

_Not a day will go by that I won't think of you._

_Good._

Her eyes opened. She was back in New York, back with him. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with hope, and longing, and worry.

Killian. Her Killian.

Not Hook. He wasn't that anymore. She saw that now.

"Emma?" he murmured.

She realized she'd been staring at him for way too long. But the wonder and happiness that seeing him, recognizing him, brought, was stunning her. She took a step closer, her eyes watery with joyful tears. "Killian..." she whispered, and then she fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad frame, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Emma..." he said, his voice breaking, wrapping his hook arm around her waist and burying his hand in her hair, pulling her close. "Emma, Emma,  _Gods_ , Emma..." he whispered, a mantra that kept falling from his lips as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in.

"You didn't forget about me." Emma said softly.

"Emma, I could never forget you, even without my promise." he said. She noticed that he used her name. Not 'Swan', not 'love'. Her name. As if it was his salvation. "Not a day went by that I did not think of you."

She breathed in his scent, a scent she remembered all too well from their kiss, a scent that was now her greatest comfort. A mixture of rum, the sea and something that was unmistakably  _Killian_. She loved that scent. "A whole year. I can't believe it. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What in the bloody hell for?" he said, surprise evident in his voice.

"For not remembering you. For leaving you. For...for everything." She buried her face deeper into his leather coat, trying to hide her tears.

"I know, Emma. But it's not your fault. You had no say in the matter. It was Pan. It was all Pan." He stroked her hair softly, comforting her while still holding her close.

"But you waited a whole year. You remembered everything. You were hurting. And I didn't even remember you."

"Emma, you know I would've waited decades for you." he said, and a shock went through her. "I don't care if it was a year, ten, or a hundred. I would have waited. Because you're more than worth the wait."

"Killian..." she whispered, new tears threatening to spill. So many emotions, so much pain, so much love. It was so overwhelming.

"I don't need anything from you, love. Just the fact that you remember me, and that that made you hug me instead of punch me, is more than enough."

"But you deserve more. And I don't know if I can give you more." She was so scared. So confused.

"It's enough."

And then she looked up at him, meeting his sea blue gaze, and her heart slipped a beat. Because yes...it really was enough for him. "I don't deserve you." Emma whimpered.

His hand untangled itself from her hair to cup her face gently, the touch sending sparks through her. "You deserve so much more than me, Emma Swan." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's enough." he whispered against her skin, and she cried with relief, and hurt, and loss, and heartbreak. "My beautiful Swan, it is enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed my muse, and my muse is a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!  
> Also, If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my URL is bellarmyblake


End file.
